The Love in the force
by starwarsdude
Summary: A story about a Sith apprentice on a mission to attack the Jedi Temple. In progress, he falls inlove with a padawan that trys to defend the Temple. Chapter 2 is in! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The love of the force

It was early in the morning at the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. The sun was shining brightly and the younglings and padawans were just awakening. Down the quarters in witch the teenage female's slept, a young girl named Aayla Calen awoken and rose from her bunk. The thinchestnut colored hair of hers was shining from the sunlight as herbeautiful brown eyes were sparkling from her awake. Aayla wasn't but 5'3 andwieghed no more than 104 lbs.She slowly slides her legs off the bed and looks around the room, relieving a soft yawn. She rises from her bed and makes her way to a small table in the corner of her room that had neatly stacked clothes folded on it. It had four separate stacks, one for each padawan that stayed in the room with Aayla. Aayla grabbed her stack of clothes and walked back to her bed to change. Removing her top and her bottoms, she sighs.

_Another day of training with Master Verith._She saysto herself as she pulls the clean top over her head.

After Aayla got fully dressed in her tan padawan uniform, her lightsaber dangling on her side, she walked out of her room, not bothering to wait on the other girls. Walking down the hall, she hoped to see her Master. She wanted to know what he was planning for them today. Aayla neatly crosses her arms behind her back and continues her trail down the halls of the Temple.

A tall man walks out from a crossing hall with his hands neatly folded behind his back, just as Aayla. He had a fuzzy brown beard, shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. The Jedi Master's robes were fitted to his exact hieght, not to big, not to small. The colors the Master wore were the shade of a brownish tan, just as Aayla's.

As Aayla spots the Master walk from the hall, she grins and sprints up to him.

"Master!" She called out to him with excitement.

Verith grinned and patted his padawan on her head. "Yes, my padawan?" said the Master.

Aayla grinned and replied to him as he continued to pat her head. "What might are plans be today, Master?"

Verith nodded and removed his hand from her head, sliding it back behind him, crossing it with his other.

"My dear padawan. You will be here with Aaron, guarding the younglings as me and the other Masters begin our search for Darth Asmodeus."

Hearing the name of the Sith lord, Aayla slightly shivered. "Good luck, Master." Shesaid tohim as she shut her eyes and gave him a cheerful grin.

The Master nodded to her once again and took of down another random hall of the Jedi Temple. Aayla hunched to herself and took off down the halls, going to tell another padawan, Aaron about the mission they have.

Several hours later. The Masters have took off, there were only a few in the Temple to protect everything else the selected padawan's couldn't. Aayla and Aaron had their quarters. Aaron was watching the youngling and Aayla was walking the halls of the Temple, making sure everything was all right.

The sun was down, the darkness grew throughout the Temple. Aayla took a rest on a seated window, looking out to whatever she could see.

Through the night sky flew a Star-Fighter. In the Star-Fighter was a young man, 21years of age. The long hair of the man was resting on his shoulders as his charming blue eyes looked the path he was heading. The Fighter was heading towards the Temple in a fearless speed. The Fighter comes a stop above the Temple and lowers down onto the landing strip. The young man unstrapped himself and unleashed the hatch. The man crawls out from the cockpit of the ship and looked around mysteriously. He stood 6'1 andlooked very fit. From theway his robes rested on his shoulders, viewers could tell hewas built.Dracous was his name, he was wearing a long black robe, fitted to his length. Beneath the robe he wore a usual black outfit, similar to the ones the Jedi wore but it had slight differences. The shining silver handled lightsaber was hanging recklessly from his belt as he took his walk towards the entrance of the Temple. From the young man's looks, he could easily be mistaken for a Sith, but he was far to young to be a Sith, he was an apprentice. The apprentice of Darth Asmodeus.

Aayla stands up after watching the lights of the big city of Coruscant. She relieved a sigh and took of down the halls, getting ready to go to sleep but she remembered that it was her specific orders to guard the younglings. She took a stop once she reached the elevators and grinned, sitting back down on a seated window.

Dracous enters the elevator and rides it up to the quarters of the Council and the female younglings and padawans. Waving his hand infront of the elevatordoors, the doors separated.

Aayla suddenly sensed something dark,evil, andfull of anger and confusion. She quickly jumped to her feet and looked around, landing a safe hand on her lightsaber, not removing it from her belt. She slowly begins to walk down the halls in witch she just walked with a sharp eye on all entrances.

As Dracous steps off the elevator, he could also sense something strong but it didn't much worry him. Taking a few steps forward, he noticed the padawan approaching him. She looked determined and worried.

Aayla began to worry about who it was, but then she saw, it was a Sith. She quickly ignites her lightsaber and jolts at the Sith, swinging her lightsaber fearlessly at the mans neck.

Dracous quickly side steps, dodging her attack. As she moves past him, he ignites his own lightsaber and holds it low, inches from the ground.

"Foolish, Padawan." He called out to her as he swung his lightsaber across her back.

Aayla quickly ducked and tumbled forward causing his attack to miss.

"And you are nothing but a selfish apprentice of a Sith."

Her eyes were growing with anger, she was mad that the Sith would try and invade the Jedi Temple while the Masters were gone.

Dracous quickly dives at her, sending his lightsaber to her chest, the deadly redglow from the beam gave his eyes a horrific look, he was getting impatient with the padawan, she was more powerful than he expected.

As Dracous took a swing at her chest, she quickly pulled her lightsaber up to connect with his. Her eyes were sent directly into his. Anger building and determination rising. Holding her lightsaber steady with his, she sends her foot into his shin, casuing him to take a knee, but keeping his lightsaber up to hers.

Dracous leaps over her, landing behind her on his feet. He quickly grins and plunges his lightsaber through her back, dropping her to the ground.

Aayla tries her hardest to hold back tears. She had failed to protect the younglings at the most, she was losing her life. She lays still on her back as tears start to drain from her eyes. She looks up to Dracous.

"Why?" She said with careless breath.

Dracous looks down to her and slightly grins as a man walks from the shadows, a distance away from the two. The man pulls his lightsaber from his belt and holds it steady by his side without igniting it.

Dracous quickly looks up seeing the shine of a lightsaber. He had not yet put his own away yet and from the looks of things he wasn't going to.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. This is my first story on this site. I hope I'm entertaining everyone that is interested in this. Well, Aayla is 20, Dracous is 21. Just so everyone knows. I know its not getting to the M rated stuff yet and it probably won't until chapter 4. Yeah, sorry all, but I guarantee it is going to be kick ass when it does. Well, keep reviewing and I'll keep adding chapters. Thank you all!

Chapter 2

The man slowly begins to approach the two. His eyes were glowing within the dim light. From his looks and his attire, he could pass himself off as a Jedi easily. Igniting his lightsaber, he takes a speedy swing across the back of Dracous.

Dracous quickly ducks and sweeps his lightsaber across the mans legs. His legs snapped apart from his knees and he fell to the ground. As Dracous continues to wonder why the man had such poor skills with a lightsaber to be a Jedi, he ended the man's life with a plunge to his neck.

Dracous looks down to the dying Aayla. She was pale as a piece of paper, her beautiful brown eyes were starting to drift to the back of her head, and her stomach was starting to slow down in breathing. Dracous had to of pierced a lung, otherwise she wouldn't be suffering such affects.

"Why? What do you mean, why? Why do you have to stand up to a battle you cannot win, padawan?" His words echoing through her fragile body like rain falling on a window.

Dracous smirked and quickly glanced up at the site of a few Jedi Masters rushing down the halls, igniting their lightsabers.

"Blast!" He cursed to himself as he glanced back down to Aayla. He quickly detracted his lightsaber and held in his left hand as he takes off down the hall, the opposite way of the Jedi.

The Jedi quickly crouched down above Aayla, examining her wound.

"She is injured badly. I don't know what the medical unit will be able to do," says one of the Jedi.

One of the Jedi looked to the ground, feeling ashamed of himself of not being their for a padawan when she needed help.

Another Jedi rushes from the hall with a stretcher. She stops once she reaches Aayla and instantly begins to tear.

"This is Aayla Calen," says the female Jedi.

The female covers her hands above her eyes and takes a step away from the other Jedi and the wounded padawan as the other Jedi quickly place Aayla on the stretcher and take her off to the medical unit.

About five minutes after the doctor examined Aayla, he could do nothing to help her. Her wound was to deep and to hard to reach for her to remain alive. He reveals the news the Jedi waiting outside and they all walk off, feeling guilty for her death.

Aayla lies in the medical room with her eyes shut, staring at nothing but her thoughts and memories. As she takes her last breaths, Dracous walks into the room unnoticed. He hovers above Aayla, placing a hand on her wound. Aayla quickly opened her eyes and they locked with Dracous's.

The hand on her wound began to show off a small light as he wound began to close and heal properly. Aayla hunched her back up into Dracous's hand and suddenly flopped back down on the stretcher. She leans up, being able to breath again, and looks at Dracous with widened eyes.

"You.. You healed me?"

"Yes," he quickly responds.

"But why?" She couldn't help but be curious about why he would do such a thing. but she wasn't complaining.

"Because I couldn't help but save a helpless padawan. My mission was to destroy the Jedi, not the padawans."

She nods to his words and quickly adds "How?"

"Its a power only the darkside is capable of using. I happen to know it," he replies, still not locking eyes with her.

Aayla and Dracous were both surprised that they were having a conversation. It was unbelievable for them both. Aayla was still surprised that he had saved her, but she was curious of how he saved her. It couldn't just be a power a Sith could learn, it had to have a down fall and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Have the Jedi seen you yet?"

Dracous slowly shakes his head. He didn't want to get caught but he enjoyed his time with Aayla as if he had some sort of affection towards her, witch he did.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't of attacked you. You were nothing but an innocent padawan," he said to her with bit of shame in his tone.

Aayla smiled to herself. He was handsome but she knew she couldn't be attracted to him for two reasons. One, she was training to become a Jedi, Jedi aren't allowed to have feelings for another. Two, he was training to become a Sith.

A/N: I know it's short but I had to end it. So sorry. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Love in the force!


End file.
